Many motor vehicles have a mechanical key-in-ignition switch built into the ignition control module that may be used to help generate a variety of functions for the comfort, convenience and security of the driver and passengers of a vehicle. For example, this switch may be used in combination with a door open switch to initiate a warning signal to the driver if the key is left in the ignition switch when the driver's door is opened, as required by section 114 of the Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards (FMVSS 114). When the key is in the ignition switch an electric signal, generated by the key-in-ignition switch, is sent to a micro-controller indicating the presence of the key in the ignition switch module. When the driver's door is opened, another switch, the driver's door ajar/jamb switch, changes state. This state change is also detected by the micro-controller. If the micro-controller still detects the presence of the ignition key, it will command a warning chime to be turned on to notify the driver that the key is still in the vehicle.